


birthday gifts

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 9





	birthday gifts

It was Kaede's very own birthday, and already the day was going amazing!! Her classmates were being so nice to her, and a few teachers allowed her friends to sing happy birthday for her, albeit that being a bit embarrassing. It was the last class of the day, and she didn't know how it could get any better.

People had been very nice to her today, but no real presents or anything, until she entered her last class. People were sneaking glances at her, giggling, and she immediately felt like she did something wrong. With worry written all over her features, she walked up the isle and finally realized what was so funny.

Placed where she normally sat, was a huge, fluffy teddy bear, staring at her with it's beady black eyes as if to say 'happy birthday!!'

Heat quickly crept onto her features and she looked around to find the culprit, but she was only met with a snickering Miu and a beaming Angie. Walking up to them with a bashful smile, she tilted her head and asked, "Did.... did one of you do this?"

"Nyahahaha, nope!! Whoever did this snuck this divine gift in before class started!!" Angie informed her with a light-hearted laugh, clapping her hands above her head with her usual sunny grin. Miu at her side snickered and shot Kaede a wink, leaning almost completely out of her chair onto the table. "Looks like Kae-idiot has a simp!!"

"N-No I don't!!" Kaede shot back, but the way her face shown red told them that she wasn't too sure on that response. She set the plush bear beside her chair and did her best to concentrate, but she kept on glancing down at the bear, her heart skipping a beat at who it could be from. She was a hopeless romantic, and pretty had an interest in nearly everyone in her grade... the only people she truly had no interest in were Shuichi, Himiko, and Kokichi.

The bell finally rang, and after Miu teased her endlessly, Kaede hugged the bear to her chest as she exited the classroom. After a few steps through the door way, though, a silky smooth voice greeted her. "Happy birthday, Kaede."

Kaede jumped slightly, squeezing the bear reflexively as she snapped her head to look at the speaker, and she was shocked to see the mysterious, alluring anthropologist leaning against the wall next to the door ; lucky for Akamatsu, she was the last out of class, so she wouldn't have to worry about standing there for too long.

"K-Kiyo, oh, hey!! Thank you!!" Kaede thanked him with a small bow of her head, although she felt curiosity burning in her at the question of why Korekiyo had been waiting for her at the door.

"It's my pleasure," Korekiyo began, before his eyes darted back and forth from the bear in Kaede's arm to the girl herself, his next words sending her face ablaze. "Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Y-You got this for me?" Kaede spluttered, absolutely flabbergasted and flustered at the same time. Korekiyo tilted his head, arching an eyebrow in question. "Do you not enjoy it?"

"No, I do, I love it!!" Kaede blurted out mere seconds after Korekiyo had proposed that question, and she felt her face grow even hotter as she glanced down in embarrassment. She could hear his deep and attractive voice chuckle, which set her heart palpitating rapidly as he responded. "Wonderful, I was hoping you would. Now, if no one else has invited you, would you like to join me for dinner? To celebrate your birthday, of course."

"A date?! Sure!!"

"Kehehe, if that's would you'd like it to be... I'm happy to oblige."


End file.
